Things Will Change
by teenwalkingdeadwolves
Summary: Oh crap, I think, staring down at the little white and blue stick with the ever so happy looking plus sign on it. James S.P/OC (rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Oh crap, I think, staring down at the little white and blue stick with the ever so happy looking plus sign on it. James S.P/OC


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria POV**

I pick up the pregnancy test and chuck it into the bin, making sure I bury it under the makeup wipes in there.

"What took you so long Aria?" Rose Weasley asks me, as I walk out of the toilet.

"I'm not feeling very well." I yawn, flopping down on my bed.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey's, you are looking a little pale." Rose suggests.

"Nah, I'm fine." I roll over, hiding the lie that is clearly written on my face.

PREGNANT!? I can't be. Damn you James Potter.

As soon as I sat down at the Gryffindor table in my first year the Weasley/Potter clan accepted me into their family. I spend a lot of summers and most holidays at the burrow.

My mother died when I was young and my father is always away working in different countries.

Dom appears through the doorway, a confused expression on her face.

"James is looking for you Aria. He looks _nervous_..." Dom says questioningly.

Although I'm friends with all the Weasley's and Potter's, James and I have been best friends more than anything; inseparable one might say.

At a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate winning the Quidditch match last week James and I had sex. Not _in _the common room but yeah you get what I'm saying...

We were both a bit tipsy and we woke up _naked _together. As you can imagine it was horrifically embarrassing for both of us. We've been best friends for 6 years and then bam, we ruined it all.

"What happened between you two?" Rose asks "You've been acting weird all month."

Dom gasps "Did you-" She starts.

"Shut up Dom!" I yell, chucking a cushion at her.

"You had sex with James!" Rose exclaims. "ew, that's my cousin!"

"Errrrggg." I flop face down onto my mattress and groan.

"You should go talk to him Aria." Rose suggests, sitting on my bed and rubbing my back.

"It's so awkward though." I complain, my voice muffled by the mattress; '_and you're pregnant'_ my brain reminds me.

"Just go." Dom commands me, flipping er silvery blonde hair over one shoulder and pulling me off my bed. "Go." She shoves me towards the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." I surrender and start making my way down the stairs. My palms start to sweat as I think of what James' reaction will be. Should I even tell him? I pull my out-of-control brown hair into a messy bun as I reach the bottom of the stairs. Peeking around the corner I spot James laughing at something Albus said, sitting by the fire, his messy brown hair sticking up in every direction and his glasses are askew _Stop thinking about him like that! _

"Hey Aria!" Albus shouts over "What are you doing over there?" He laughs.

"Um, er..." I mumble, walking over to the two brothers. James is staring at me but I avoid his gaze.

"James is thinking about asking out Mia." Albus teases and my head shoots up. Now James is avoiding my eyes and I suddenly feel quite ill. Quickly I stand up and run out of the common room, I can't tell him now, he likes Mia Kinderman (aka Miss _Perfect_).

**James POV**

"That was weird." Albus says, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion. "Well, Aria has been acting weird for a while, haven't you noticed James? James?" Albus waves his hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, no she hasn't..." I lie, truth be told Aria and I have avoided each other since that night... I miss her. I don't really want to hook up with Mia Kinderman but all the guys have been bugging me about not being interested in any girls...

"You honestly haven't noticed?" Albus exclaims. "C'mon James, you're her best friend!"

"I, uh, I'm gonna go find her." I announce, standing up and heading out the portrait hole.

"She went that way." The fat lady tells me, pointing one of her chubby arms to the left. I hurry off down the corridor, running my hands through my hair.

"Hey James." A feminine voice purrs, as Mia Kinderman steps out in front of me. "You aren't chasing after little Aria Henderson are you James?"

"I uh-" I start but she cuts me off, flipping her ebony hair over one shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Now, now James." She smiles seductively at me and places a tanned hand on my chest. Suddenly Aria appears around the corner. _Shit. _I see her wide, brown eyes looking from Mia's hand to me and then back again.

"Aria-" I protest but she's already turned and run off again. "Leave me alone Mia. I. Don't. Like. You." I growl.

**Aria POV**

That prat! I should have known though, it's what he does. I hear him call my name but I ignore him. I'm so stupid. I hear footsteps down the corridor so I quickly hurry into an abandoned classroom.

"Aria? Are you in here?" James whispers from the doorway. His tall figure is silhouetted in the candlelight. He walks into the room and I can't help but sniffle.

Suddenly James is standing in front of me, where I'm curled up on the floor. I keep my eyes glued to my shabby shoes and ignore his presence.

"Aria." He groans, crouching down in front of me. "I'm so sorry. Back there, she just- I don't like her. I, er, I- Nevermind."

"James." I say, watching as he raises his head to looks at me. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria POV**

"Are- are you sure?" James stutters, slumping into a sitting position opposite me. He looks so defeated.

"Well, I took a test and it was positive and I've been sick a few times... James." He looks up when I say his name. "I'm scared." I confess.

He pulls me into a hug and I start to cry. "Me too." James whispers into my hair. I can tell he's holding back tears. "Aria, what if I'm an awful dad, I'll ruin our kids life..."

"You won't be an awful dad James." I reassure him. "Should we tell anyone?"

"I think we should wait till after christmas. I don't want the whole family to be in chaos over Christmas." James chuckles.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"Hey, Aria, don't apologise. This isn't your fault." James replies, pulling me tighter against him. Well this is going better than I thought it would, to be honest I thought James would run off screaming never to be seen again.

"We should go back to the common room." James suggest after about half an hour of us just sitting there. "I'm sorry we didn't talk for a month, I missed my best friend." James ruffles my hair and pulls me up off the floor.

That's all i'll ever be to him, a friend. I let James pull me back down the dark, cold corridors till we reach the fat lady.

"Password?" She sighs. I guess it must be pretty boring being a painting.

"Thestral." James says. The painting swings open and we enter the common room. The whole Weasley/Potter clan are sitting on the sofa's and floor around the fireplace; every single head turns to look at James and I as we walk in.

"Are you okay now Aria?" Albus asks. "You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"I'm fine." I mumble, heading upstairs into the sixth year girls dormitory.

**James POV**

I can feel the eyes of my family on me as I watch Aria walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

"James?" Rose calls. "Earth to James."

"Yeah, what?" I stumble over and flop onto the sofa.

"Oh my God!" Lily squeals.

"What?" I grumble, looking over at my excited little sister.

"You totally love her!" Lily claps her hands excitedly.

"Wha- Lily, what are you talking about. She's my best friend!" I exclaim _but you know you do._ Shut up brain!

I look over at Albus and Rose to back me up but they're both giving me a knowing look.

"Erg! I'm going to bed." I groan, standing up and stumbling up then stairs to my dormitory. Only two days till the christmas holidays.

**Aria POV**

"Morning Aria! Rise and shine!" Rose sings, pulling off my covers. She is such a morning person. I hate morning people.

"Shut up Rose." Dom grumbles, chucking a cushion in her general direction.

"Breakfast is in 10 minutes." Rose tempts us.

"Damn you got me." I groan, sitting up and stumbling into the bathroom. I quickly wash, clean my teeth and pull on my Gryffindor robes. Oh no. I practically fall towards the toilet before throwing up last nights dinner.

"You alright Aria?" Rose knocks on the door.

"Yeah, I just tripped." I lie. I clean my teeth again and leave the bathroom. Rose is looking at me worriedly and Dom is staring at me.

"I really wish you would let me do something with your hair." Dom criticizes, pulling some of my curls towards her. She drops them again.

"Let's go." Rose sighs, pulling us both out of the dormitory.

We enter the great hall and I slump down next to James.

"Morning." He says as Rose and Dom sit opposite us.

"Pass the toast." I ask Fred.

"Oh, so you're talking today?" Fred teases.

"I was tired." I grumble.

"Well that's nothing new." Lily laughs. I scowl at them both and eat my toast.

"How are you?" James whispers so that no one else can hear.

"I was sick this morning and I think Rose suspects something." I reply. Rose is looking over at us now.

"Well, we're going home tomorrow." James smiles "And then it's christmas." He squeals like an excited 3 years old.

I laugh along with Fred and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan.

"We've got DADA first." James tell Fred and I.

"Better get going then." Fred mumbles, taking a last bite of his toast.

"Aria? Can we talk outside for a minute?" Rose asks me, a knowing look on her face.

"Um, I've really go to get to class, can it wait?" I plead, feeling awfully guilty. I just really don't want anyone to know yet.

"Yeah, sure." Rose smiles.

* * *

James flops onto the sofa next to Fred and I.

"Finally, the day is over." James yawns. "We go home tomorrow!"

I kick my feet up on the arm of the sofa and rest my head in James' lap.

"Hmmm." I sigh contentedly before I feel someone tapping my foot. I open one eye to see Rose standing my feet looking frustrated.

"You alright Rosie?" James asks the annoyed red-head.

"Aria. We need to talk. Now!" She grinds out before storming upstairs to our dormitory. I get up off the sofa and James shoots me a worried look, I shrug and follow Rose upstairs.

Dom is sitting on my bed waiting for us and she's got something in her hands. It's a little white and blue stick... Oh no.

"Aria?" Dom asks. I back away from them, they can't know.

"I Um..." I stutter. Suddenly Dom stands up and pulls me into a tight hug, I sob into her shoulder and she rubs my back.

"Hey Aria." She smiles, holding me by the shoulders. "We're here for you." Rose nods along and hugs me as well.

"Does James know?" Rose asks.

"Yeah." I look at the floor, biting my lip. "We weren't going to tell anyone till after christmas. We didn't want to ruin the holidays."

"We won't tell." Rose promises.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." I hug them both again before we all go back to the common room. James instantly notices I've been crying and pulls me to his side.

"You alright?" He whispers, stroking my tangled hair.

"Yeah. They know." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

Once we're off the train Mum and Dad apparate Aria, Al, Lily and I home. I notice Aria doesn't look to good so I quickly take her upstairs.

She lies back on my bed and I stare down at her.

"I'm such a mess." She whispers, covering her beautiful face with her pale hands.

"You are not a mess Aria." I state confidently. She raises an eyebrow at my statement.

"How am I not? I'm always getting emotional about everything and I look like a bloody troll." She starts before I cut her off.

"You do not look like a troll! You're beautiful." I whisper the last part, suddenly feeling quite insecure.

"James." She sits up, staring at me with her wide, brown eyes.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and don't let anyone tell you otherwise Aria." I tell her, more confident now.

"Um-" Aria mumbles, before suddenly jumping up and running for the bathroom. _I'm just that smooth._

__**Aria POV**

Great. It's not just morning sickness anymore, it's all hours of the day sickness. There's a soft knock on the door, I don't respond so Lily pokes her head around the door. As soon as she see's me she runs to my side.

"Aw Aria. Are you ill? Did you eat too many chocolate frogs on the train?" Lily rubs my back and pulls my hair into and messy bun for me.

"Probably." I mumble, standing up and flushing the toilet. "Would you mind grabbing my toothbrush from my trunk?" I asks Lily.

"Sure." She smiles sympathetically. "I'll tell Mum you aren't feeling well." Flipping her Weasley-red hair over her shoulder she skips out of the bathroom. I would give anything to be back in my fifth year, care free and not pregnant.

I stare at my reflection in the small bathroom mirror while I wait for Lily to return. My cheeks look hollow and there are huge bags under my dark brown eyes. I look a real mess.

"Here you go." Lily smiles, handing me my toothbrush. I smile in thanks and scrub away the vomit taste from my mouth. "Mum said you're probably tired and stressed from all the work and stuff at school."

"That's probably right." I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace. I don't like lying to my friends.

"Ah, Aria!" Ginny Weasley exclaims, pulling me into a tight, motherly hug. "I didn't get to say hello earlier before James whisked you off upstairs. You would think you two never saw each other all term."

"Hmm." I mumble. "Hello anyway."

"Lily tells me you're not feeling very well?" Ginny questions, raising one ginger eyebrow in curiosity.

"I feel better now. It must have been the chocolate frogs." I try to laugh. I actually didn't eat any sweets or anything on the train.

"You look like you need a good nights rest." Ginny smiles kindly at me, leading me to the room that I share with Lily when I stay at the Potter's.

James and I shared a room up until fifth year, when apparently we were 'too much like teenagers' to share a room, whatever Harry meant by that.

My trunk is already there and I pull on my cotton shorts and James' old Holyhead Harpies top (which is still too big for me). Climbing into bed I notice James standing in the doorway.

I raise and eyebrow at him and he smiles at me before walking over and sitting on my bed.

"I remember when I gave that to you." He smirks.

"More like I fought you for it." I challenge him.

"Oh _really._" James laughs. "You would never beat me."

I laugh at his joking tone and he lies down next to me and sighs.

"Things are never going to be the same are they?" James asks me, staring intently a my face. I slowly shake my head as I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry." He whispers pulling me tight against him. "You'll make me cry too." James attempts to laugh but I hear his voice crack so I wrap my arms tighter around him.

"How are we ever going to be parents?" I laugh. James laughs against my neck and I sigh in contentment.

I would never change this moment, just lying here with my best friend in the world. I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Lily POV**

I slowly open the door to my room, knowing that Aria is asleep inside. I don't expect to see James lying next to her, one of his arms under Aria's head and the other wrapped around her waist.

They are just too cute! It's so obvious that James likes her, how hasn't she noticed.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I tiptoe over to my crowded desk. In the summer holidays I went into Muggle London with Aunt Hermione and Rose and I brought a Polaroid camera from some antique shop.

I snap a picture of Aria and James asleep together and laugh at their surprised faces after the flash has gone off. I quickly take another picture of their shocked faces and laugh even more.

"Ugh, Lily! I think you gave me a heart attack!" Aria laughs, holding a hand to her chest. James is grumbling something about an annoying red-headed devil and I just laugh even more.

"Here you go." I giggle, handing James the first picture of them sleeping. "You just looked so cute together. I couldn't help myself."

I notice Aria blushing a little but James is just staring at the photo.

"Can I keep this Lily?" He asks me.

"Sure. You can have this one too." I reply, handing Aria the one of their sleepy but surprised faces.

"Anyway, Mum said to tell you two that dinners ready." I announce before skipping out of the room.

**Aria POV**

****I roll out of bed and take off my shorts to replace them with a pair of jeans. I pull of James' top, leaving me just in my bra and jeans whilst I find a jumper to put on. I can feel James' eyes on me so I turn to face him.

"What?" I ask, raising and eyebrow skeptically.

"Er, um, nothing." James stumbles over his words, blushing furiously and avoiding looking at me. I smile at his discomfort and pull on a dark green jumper.

"Lets go." I laugh, walking out of the room and down the staircase. A flustered looking James follows behind me.

Sliding into my seat opposite James and next to Al I hear my stomach grumble in anticipation of a meal. I haven't eaten properly since yesterday, that cannot be good for the baby. Wait, _baby._ Since when did I call it a baby?

"Aria? _Aria?_" Lily's waving one of her pale hands in front of my face as I snap back into reality.

"Wha-, sorry." I mumble, picking up my knife and fork. I copy everyone else who is tucking into their food hungrily.

"So, how has school been?" Harry asks us all. "Not too many Quidditch parties I hope."

I try to avoid eye contact with Harry and continue eating my food. Everyone continues talking as normal and I feel James nudge me under the table with his foot.

"You alright?" He mouths over to me. I can tell he's worried about me. I nod.

"Ah, kids!" Ginny claps to get our attention. "We're going to Grandma Molly's at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning and we're staying the night to pack some things to take."

"Thank you for dinner." I thank Ginny after everyone's finished. "Do you need any help clearing up?"

"That's what we've got magic for Aria." Ginny laughs. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I reply calmly, however on the inside I'm going mental. What if she's guessed?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria POV**

"That's what we've got magic for Aria." Ginny laughs. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I reply calmly, however on the inside I'm going mental. What if she's guessed?

Following Ginny into the kitchen I feel my palms getting clammy and my breaths quicken.

"Don't look so worried Aria." Ginny laughs easily. "I just wanted to say that Harry and I are here for you and are you involved in drugs?"

I can't help myself and I burst out laughing. "Seriously?" I choke, tears of laughter forming in my eyes.

"Well... Yes. You aren't looking very well and we couldn't think of a better explanation." Ginny says, raising her eyebrows and smiling slightly at my obvious insanity.

"I'm not doing drugs Ginny!" I exclaim, another laugh escaping my lips. _Thank Merlin she hasn't guessed. _"It's probably all the stress of school, it is my last year after all and they've piled on the work."

"Well Grandma Molly will be trying to fatten you up over the holidays I'm sure." Ginny laughs. "James it's rude to eavesdrop." Ginny calls.

Sheepishly James appears through the kitchen door and stands behind me, resting his chin on my head. I feel myself blush slightly as Ginny whips out a camera like Lily's and snaps a picture of us.

"You two are just so cute." Ginny laughs, handing James the picture of us that has already started to move. It shows James glancing down at me whilst I glance up at him, a slight blush painting my cheeks.

"Well, now that's sorted you are dismissed." Ginny smiles, chasing us out of her kitchen.

"Thank Merlin." I mutter under my breath. "I thought she had guessed then."

"Me too." James replies, grinning goofily at me. I can't help but laugh at his weird expression and soon Lily appears from her room; hands on hips.

"What are you two laughing about? You're disturbing me." Lily complains, folding a small piece of parchment in half.

"It's nothing important Lil's." James laughs, ruffling the indignant girls hair, before pulling me by the hand to his room.

"James?" I ask, when we're sitting on his bed. "When are we going to tell your family? It's going to be difficult to hide it from them, what with my morning sickness and all..." I trail off.

James pushes one of his pale hands through his brown, messy hair and adjusts his glasses. The disheveled boy looks up at me; a complete look of hopelessness covering his face. Tears form in his eyes; threatening to spill over.

"I don't know what to do." James confesses, his voice breaking. A few tears slide down his face and my happy façade crumbles.

**James POV**

I hold on to Aria like I'm in a stormy sea and she's my lifeboat.

"Aria-" My voice cracks as her small arms wrap around me. She's mumbling comforting things to me but I can feel her tears on my neck.

"Aria, I can't be a dad." I whisper, inhaling her comforting lavender scent.

"You can be a dad James. You'll be a great dad." Aria replies, holding on to me even tighter.

I pull back slightly to look Aria in the face, her brown hair is messy and looks like she's just been dragged through a bush and there are tears streaking her pale face but I think she looks beautiful.

"Do you mean that?" I ask, staring intently at my hands, not meeting her gaze: afraid of what it might hold.

"From the bottom of my heart." She tilts my chin up and smiles at me. "I know you're scared James and so am I. We haven't even told our families yet!" Aria fiddles with the rope, plaited bracelet around her wrist. We made matching ones in third year.

I hug her to me again and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry-" I start to apologise but Aria shoots me a look to tell me there's nothing to be sorry for.

"I suppose I should go back to my room." Aria sighs, pushing herself up off my bed. She looks so cute when she's sleepy.

"I suppose you should." I smirk over at the tired girl, who's sending me an annoyed glare.

"Night James." She yawns, leaving my room.

I rub a hand over my face and soon I'm almost asleep.

**Aria POV**

_I'm running through an empty field and someone is just ahead of me, just beyond my vision. I can tell it's a boy but when I shout to him he runs faster._

_Why won't he stop? Where am I? Suddenly the boy stops and turns to face me: James._

_It's James but he looks different, older and sadder._

_I try to say something but he quietens me when he raises a knife in his hand._

_I try to shout at him to stop but it's too late, he raises his wrist out in front of him and slashes it open. He does the same to the other one._

_His pained eyes are fixed on me as the blood drips to the floor, as the life leaves his eyes-_

_"_Aria? Aria!" James is shushing me. Lily I standing behind him, a worried look plastered on her face.

Seeing James I wrap my arms around him and cry into his neck. He's not dead, he's right here.

"You wouldn't wake up." Lily says worriedly, I tried everything but you wouldn't wake up. You were crying and shouting about something."

"I- I don't remember what it was." I lie, staring at my duvet.

"Lily, Aria's going to stay in my room tonight so don't tell Mum and Dad." James states, picking me up off my bed.

Lily scrunched up her face "Put a silencing charm on your room please." She grimaces.

I feel my cheeks burns red and I choke on my words.

* * *

**Aria POV**

James carefully places me on his bed before switching off the light and joining me under the covers.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" James whispers, playing with a lock of my curly hair.

I quickly wipe my eyes and glance at the alert boy beside me. I can't burden him with this...

"I can't remember what it was about." I mumble, turning away from him and staring at the pale blue wall.

I hear James sigh behind me, as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him.

"You scared the crap out of me Aria." He whispers, kissing my hair

**A/N: Sorry it's short but it's sort of a filler chapter. If you have any fan fictions you want me to read comment them :) Thanks for reading, you're lovely and have an amazing day :)**


End file.
